


mcyt one shots !!

by riorants



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Just a collection of one shots, Other, Tags will update!, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riorants/pseuds/riorants
Summary: Some one shots of the mcyt variety. accepting requests!!chapter one : traitor! tubbo
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	mcyt one shots !!

It was late at night when Tubbo snuck out to see Tommy, the night when everything went wrong. The moon was high, only a sliver of what it could have been, stars gleaming as he made his way to the meeting spot. Flowers dotted the edges of fields as he strode past, attention wandering.   
Tommy still hadn't let him see Pogtopia, saying that Wilbur didn't want to risk anything. Tommy said that Wilbur said a lot of things, like how he was planning something big but didn't want to tell him because Wilbur thought he was a traitor.   
"You! A traitor! Can you believe it?" Tommy had laughed and then told him anyways. Technoblade - the God, the real one - was on their side. And liked potatoes, to here Tommy tell it.   
"It's all we eat anymore, big man!"   
Stumbling into the clearing where their meetings happened, Tubbo adjusted his tie - why did Schlatt like these suits? - and beamed when he saw Tommy.   
"Hello there Tubbo," Tommy mumbles, and Tubbo stalls. His best friend is never so subdued, and Tubbo says so.   
"You okay there, Tommy? Everything alright?" He asks, and Tommy manages a smile.  
"Wilbur's gone insane, I think," Tommy says, and Tubbo his head to the side.   
"W-what do you mean by that?" He stutters out, and Tommy sighs, getting ready to tell his best friend everything

The next morning a small note finds itself on the president's desk.  
"Wilbur's going to blow Manburg up at the festival," it reads, and neither Schlatt nor the person who put it there mention it the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone !! i'm rio, and this is my book.   
> requests are open!   
> i'll do p much anything except for smut, because i cant write smut.   
> ships are on a ship by ship basis, and while i dont write minors (its icky, plus i am a minor) i can direct you to people who can!! angst, mcd and gore are on the table!   
> lets start some writing !


End file.
